Ninja Rivalry
by Cyberwolf7777
Summary: Uses custom female corrin. The princess is a loli. She sweet and pure an innocent. Knows nothing of the ways of the world. And she has the eyes of two ninjas. Her best friend is clingy and weird. Everyone wants to love the tiny princess. Who will she choose? rated M, blame Niles. Also everyone wants some love. background pairings. both straight and gay a like.


**Chapter 1 Spending the Night**

A/N Mika is 19, Saizo is 24, and Shura is 52

A support already achieved.

* * *

Miká gave a sigh as she just finished up her morning routine. Having checked on nearly everyone during her routine. She had checked the armory, the supplies, the food storage, and even the armor storage. Getting rid of all the equipment that were failing and replacing it with new ones. She scurried her way back and forth through every inch of the castle fortress. She paused as she came to the springs. Taking a deep breath then letting it out. Sometimes it was unbearable to do her daily activities as the leader. Far different from what she was used to. During her time as leader. She made many friends during the war. Her elder brothers have just joined her ranks. She was exstatic about it. her entire family was there for her now. And her elder brothers were eager to give her advice when she needed it. She sat down as she relaxed. She picked at her white and blue armor. The plating was bugging her greatly. Considering the heat of the day. Her close form fitting armor plating was getting stuffy. She took the royal feather crown off and set it aside. She even took the fluffly purple faux tail off as well. Which was hard to find and even harder to make. Well the color choice made it hard. Considering her hair was a deep purple. She sat there for a bit before sticking her feet into the spring. The cold water feeling wonderful on her sore feet.

She took out a small brush to refix her hair. During her morning routine, she had slipped and took a tumble. She pulled out the ties that did her hair and brushed the tangles out. Then placing her curly hair back up into the small bouncy little pigtails she loved so much. She didn't care if it made her look even more like a child than she already was. She wasn't very tall. And was an inch or so shorter than her youngest sisters. Her large rose quartz colored eyes accentuated it further. In truth she didn't mind looking like a child. She didn't care if her body was considered under developed either. It just meant she could cuddle anyone she wanted and get away with it. She even went as far as petting people constantly. Because of her being a princess and looking so innocent. No one questioned her. They even knew that she was quarenteened for most of her life as well. And if she found a member of her army sleeping soundly during the day. She would settle by them and take a nap herself. She didn't see anything wrong with it. And she was never corrected on the matter either. No one ever corrected her. If they did. Camilla was sure to hear of it and reprimand the person. After all. Camilla insisted that her sweet precious little Miká do what ever she wanted. Though a few of the men in the army felt awkward evertime Miká started to touch them. They insisted that they didn't like it. And Miká would stop. The young princess didn't just look innocent. Her mindset was also pure as well. So she didn't understand why some people became uncomortable when she touched them. She just stare at them, confused by their reaction.

After relaxing a while, Miká got up and put her crown and faux tail back on. She adored the fluffy thing. Though if she truly wanted. She could just materialize her own dragon tail to be there. But she didn't want to. She would only shift her form slightly if it provided help in what she was doing. Or she would just go full dragon. Since she was done for the day with her daily activities of work. She would spend the rest of her day relaxing. Unless something came up that is. Hopefully nothing did. She made her way through the castle looking for someone to talk to and spend time with. Silas was busy with the horses at the moment. Her family was busy with their own work as well. Kagero was out on a mission. Niles was off on one as well. Even Keaton wasn't around. He was out scouting the outer walls of the fortress. Possibly looking for more of what he calls treasure. Miká sighed. The majority of her friends were busy. Well, everyone expect Charlotte. Who was at the training ground. Miká hurried up to her friend who just destroyed a dummy. "Wow! You broke it in two, Charlotte!" She said as she went up to her friend. Charlotte was Miká's closest female friends. Her, Kagero, and Orochi. They were always spending time with her, when they had it. Charlotte turned around and smiled brightly at Miká as she tossed the axe over her shoulder. "Lady Miká, Sweettie! Darling! How are you this fine day?" Charlotte asked. Miká went up to her and hugged the busty blonde.

"Exhausting. Though I finally have the day to myself, but..." Miká trailed off.

"But you didn't want to be alone? Don't worry, dear. I'll spend time with you." Charlotte said. Miká smiled brightly.

"Oh thank you, Charlotte! I can always count on you to be there for me." She said as she looked up at Charlotte.

Charlotte gave a giggle as she patted Miká's head. The princess was just too adorable. Other people might felt weird having the pint sized princess hug them. But Charlotte didn't mind one bit. She found it cute. She aslo thought that Miká could use it to get anything she wanted. Charlotte however didn't have to teach her how to embrace her look and use it to her advantage. Miká was doing that wonderfully on her own.

The two women spent time training with each other before heading off to the spa. Though Charlotte made sure there was no one else in there. After that both the women got in. Miká gave a sigh as she got into the hot water. Her face instantly turning a deep rosy color. She settled till it was just below her chin. "Mmm... This feels amazing~" She says as she enjoys the water. Charlotte sitting beside her. "Yes it does. So Lady Miká. I have been meaning to ask you." She started. Miká looked at her friend and tilted her head.

Charlotte started to blush a bit more as she spoke. "So... Your older brother... Is he seeing someone?" Miká looked a bit confused.

"Seeing someone? What does that mean? And wich one? Xander or Ryoma?" She asked.

Charlotte took a deep breath. "Prince Xander. And what I mean is... Does he have someone special in mind? Like someone he really really likes." Charlotte explained.

"He really likes me." Miká said. "He says I'm special to him." She smiled cutely.

Charlotte looked at her and shook her head. "No. I mean like... Someone he wants to spend his life with, married."

"Ohh... Then no. He is always so busy. Why, do you really like my brother?"

"I... well yes. I do. I get so flustered around him. And I been making him meals too. But. I'm afraid he won't like who I really am."

"How do you know he won't like who you really are?"

"I... I don't."

"Then try! I'm sure he will still respect you~"

"Thank's Miká. So speaking of special people. Do you have someone that is special to you?"

"Not really. I'm not even sure how someone would be special to me other than my family." Miká admitted.

"Well, You and Niles seems to spend quite a lot of time together and please tell me you don't let him touch you."

"Niles is so sweet but he is really weird at times. I enjoy his stories though. And no he never touches me back. But he does love me petting him. He acts like a kitty!"

"Wow... That is weird... Well, I need to go. Promise to tell me if you do find that special someone."

Miká nods as Charlotte steps out of the bath and goes to the changing room for women. Miká is left alone in the bath and she swims around a bit trying to get to the far side. Going into the deeper part of the large bath. Reaching the other end and sitting up where just the lower half of her body remain submerged. She gave a sigh. Wonder what Charlotte ment by special. She had said Xander was special to her. And something about marraige. As far as Miká knew. Marraige was between a man and woman who share their life together for the rest of their lives. It meant that they wanted to be a family. Miká then sighed. How would she know if she found that special someone? She knew she thought highly of her brother Xander and in truth was extremely close to him. She got a tad jealous when his attention was on anything but her. Then again. He was like a father to her. Having taught her how to fight. She recalled him teaching her to read amongst many other things. Maybe she could ask him when he was free next time. If she even remembered to ask that is. She was so busy at times and so was her brother. She gave a pout as she crawled out of the bath. Went to get dress and left out the bath house. She had a lot to think about. But first she needed to finish checking on everyone in the fortress.

She went around saying good night to everyone. As she went on her way she came upon someone sleeping. The person was bundled up in a thick green cloak nestled into a corner behind a crumbling wall that attatched to the prison. Miká has never used the rison but a few times. it was suggested to be built just incase they needed it. Miká slowly crept her way to the sleeping form and sat down near them. She scooted closer inch by inch. Tilting her head before reaching out. She shook them gently till they started to wake. She heard a deep grunt as they sat up slowly. Before they jumped away from her in suprise. The hood falling away as they looked at her. The person who was sleeping was none other than Shura. Miká scooted closer to him and he just backed up more shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Shura! I didn't mean to startle you. I was just really curious as to why someone um... You were sleeping outside." She said sitting in front of him. Shura took a deep breath and sighed. "Look, Lady Miká. I just... I am more comfortable sleeping on my own and alone. Away from others..." He said pulling his cloak tighter around him and settling against the wall. "Why? Don't you get lonely?" She asked. Shura looked at her curiously. "I uh..." He wasn't really sure what to say considering how she was looking at him. "I would get lonely if I had to sleep out in the cold all by myself. Oh I know!" She said as her face lit up. Shura looked even more confused. Unsure what kind of idea came to her mind. "You can spend the night with me! We can sleep together!" She said excitedly. Shura turned a dark shade of red as he raised his hands. "I-I-I d-don't think that's a g-g-good idea, Milady..." He said stuttering. Miká frowned and tilted her head. "Are you okay? You look flustered. Also I think it is a wonderful idea. You won't have to sleep alone and be able to relax in a bed." She said as she stood up and grabbed his hand and started tugging. "H-hey!" Shura made the move to take his hand from her. But her pleading eyes and pouty lip made him feel guilty. He stood up and let her lead him to her tree house. His blush never fading. He was worried about how this looks to other people. The Princess dragging a criminal to her home late at night. He was even more worried about what the tiny princess had in mind.

Shura gave a slight gasp as he looked around the luxurious house. It was fancier than anything he has ever seen. It had a kitchen, tea room, weapon room, front foyer, a living room. Then an entire second floor. He wasn't even sure what were in those rooms. Soon going up to the third floor. Shura froze when they came to a door instead of a hallway like the second floor. The door opened to show the entire third floor was her bedroom. "Come on Shura. You can sleep with me tonight. And if you want. Anytime you feel like it." She said smiling up at him. "Do you even know what your saying Lady Miká!" He nearly shouted as his face burned red. She looked confused. "Yes. I'm letting you sleep with me. Why?" She asked. "I can't sleep with you. I'm a criminal for Gods' sake! And your a princess." He said backing up from her. She pouted. "Why should that matter? We'll just be sleeping by each other in my bed. It's a lot better than sleeping alone outside." She said giving a soft smile. Shura suddenly felt like an idiot for misinterpretting this. He let out a deep sigh of relief and embarressment. Having forgotten that she had no idea of the world outside a castle worked and what certain phrases meant. "It is still not appropriate... Especially for someone in your position." He said. She gave a whine. "But I want to... I get lonely sleeping on my own..." She said looking down as she made her way over to her kingsized bed and flopped onto it's plush covers. "You can go if you don't want to stay..." She said sadly. Great. Now Shura felt horrible. He was set on leaving and trying to break it to her in a way that she wouldn't cry but then he heard what sounded like thunder. The large bay window across the room gave a wonderful veiw of the fortress. Even showed it starting to rain. Wonderful. Now what he was suppose to do. He really didn't want to sleep out in the rain. Maybe he could sleep under the house. Seriously it was in a tree. But then She would probably throw a fit. "Ugh... Fine... But I am leaving the moment the sun comes up." He said looking to the side. Before walking into the room. Heading for the large lounge couch. Promptly laying down on it. "And I am sleeping right here." He said. Miká sat up and darted over to to him. Climbing up onto him and nuzzling him. "H-Hey!" Miká hugged him and then looked up at him. "I promise you won't regret this. And thank you. I have to change now." She said getting up and going to her dresser. Taking a gown out and then started to change right there. Shura turned red and got up and left out of the room. " _Gods! She really was sheltered. Who else in their right mind would do this? How can she trust someone she barely knows. Well... We known each other for a while now. She even got me to talk to everyone else here in this army. And I did say I would be there if ever she needed me. Gods... Why does she have to be this way? So innocent and pure like that..."_ He thought to himself. He sighed as he recalled all the things she had did for him. And everything they did together. She always made him feel like a youngster. He jumped slightly when she pawed at him. "Why did you leave the room?" She asked. Looking up at him. Gods why was she so tiny? He had to look down at her. She went up to his waist for crying out loud. Though she looked absolutely adorable regardless. "Because... It wasn't appropriate, Lady Miká." He said walking back into the room. Now noticing that the gown she wore was silk. "You know you can just call me, Miká. And I don't mind if you see me. I trust you. I know you won't try to hurt me. I feel safe around you, Shura." She said giving a yawn as she gave him a hug. He couldn't help but smile. In all his years. No one has ever told him something like this. It made him feel wonderful. Knowing that someone trusts him and feels safe around him. He set his hand on her head and ruffled her hair. She gave a light giggle and went to her bed. Crawling under the covers and patting the open space. He still wasn't sure about sharing her bed. After all. It was wrong for him to be there this late at night. Even worst to be beside her. He just prays no one will find out. He takes off the main part of his clothes. Leaving on the light shirt he normally wore and his pants. He felt he should make himself comfortable. It was still inappropriate. The least he could do was be considerate. Even if it confused Miká. The moment he got in bed. Was the moment she cuddled up to him and wrapped herself around his arm. Using it as a pillow. "Good night, Shura." She said before falling asleep. "Yeah... good night... Miká." He laid awake for some time after and just watched her sleep. He could leave if he wished right now. But he felt that she would wake up and be sad to see that he left. It just felt strange to him to be here. To have her sleeping against him. He gave a sigh as he started to drift off to sleep.

Shura awoke early morning and gave a stretch. He paused as he was a bit confused for a moment. The surface he laid upon wasn't hard but soft. He sank into it a bit. As he sat up with a bit of a groan. Not used to the feel of a bed beneath him. He paused as he heard a sigh. Then taking notice of the weight in his lap. He opened hs eyes and looked down to see Miká nestled in his lap against his chest. He froze as he looked down at her. She looked so precious as she slept adorably against him. Shura took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He slowly and gently moved her off of him and onto the bed. Getting up queitly. She made a whimper since there was no more heat for her tiny body. She scooted towards him in her sleep. Reaching out for him then whimpering more. He sighed and set his hand on her head. Brushing her hair from her face. "You... are too adorable. Just sleep, alright?" He said softly as he moved away from her. Getting dressed again and grabbing his gear. He paused. Looking to her fireplace then at her. She still shivered. Grabbing the pillow she slept on tightly. Clinging to it. He set his stuff down and went to the fireplace. It was burning low. He threw another log into it and waited a bit till it started to catch. Turning back to Miká and looking her over. He pulled the covers over her and tucked her in. He soon grabbed his stuff and left. Quickly leaving out the house and making sure no one saw him.

Shura looked around as he made his way back to the prison. He knew it was ironic. Staying at such a place given his history. He was grateful that it wasn't used hardly. Everyone forgot about it. So it was a perfect place for shura to hide out in. If anyone ever asked. He just told them he was there for whenever the army needed it. After all. There is the occasional prisioner brought in. He made his way to the main office. He basicaly lived there. He didn't like the idea of sleeping near the other memebers of the army. The first time he shared a room was just earlier with the princess. From what he heard. Anyone can just ask the princess to have their own private quarters and she'll use the dragon vein to build one in the style they want. He didn't wish to ask too much of the princess, who already does enough for him. He sat down and looked out the window. Looking towards the place he just came from. Just thinking of her made him feel all warm inside.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Later that day, close noon, Miká was walking along the castle paths giving a sigh as her work was finally over. She sat down by her brother Xander's statue. She looked up at the stone likeness of him. She gave a sigh as she leaned back against it. He was busy. So very busy. Just like Ryoma. She scooted back further and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she felt someone watching her. She knew that stare. It was from the shadows. She couldn't tell where the ninja was. She just knew he was there. Wacthing her in silence. The other day she had offered him candy. He reacted harshly to her offer. When she pouted he admitted he hated sweets. She told him that she concidered him her friend. Though didn't he say he would stop watching her? She got up and shimmied up the stone horse to sit in the lap of her brother's stone likeness. She felt safe sitting there even if it wasn't really Xander. She could feel the watchful eye on her get a closer. She gave a sigh and she leaned against the stone paladin. She wondered how long the ninja would sit and watch her. Surely he had work to do for Ryoma, right? Or did he have the day off? She didn't know. She did however wished to spend more time with him. Though everytime she tried to talk to him he would say the same thing over and over each and every time. "Hey Miká. Uh, no time to talk-I've got to... You know what? Let's not say." Then he would just disappear. Sometimes when she made sure that he was free for the day. He would still say he was busy. Maybe he just didn't like her that much. It made her a bit sad. She just wanted to spend time with him. He was one of the few people who didn't allow her to touch him. He would move away from her everytime she tried to touch him. Then she began recalling back when he even stood up to his very own Lord, Ryoma. He was so passionate about defending her and her beliefs. It was quite shocking to hear.

Her thoughts were disrupted as the ninja, in question, apeared at the base of the statue. Miká leaned over looking down at the redheaded ninja. He was staring up at her curiously. "What in the gods' name are you doing?" He asked. Having had enough of just watching her do nothing. She stared down at him with bright eyes. before promtly ignoring him and sitting back up to scoot further into the lap of the stony version of her brother. Saizo gave a slight growl at this indignant gesture the young princess made. This was going like all the other times he tried to get close to her. Sure he used to shadow her because he didn't trust her back then. But now. He just wanted to be near her as "friends" like she insisted they were. Though it was hard for him to speak to her so causually. She was Lord Ryoma's little sister. Even if she truly wasn't. And Ryoma did get onto him to be nice to her. Still. He got flustered when he tried to get close to her lately. Even the notes he has been writing are starting to sound like romance novels. He gave another growl as he forced himself to not act like an ass to her for once and try to speak with her normally. He quickly scaled up the stone horse to sit on the stone sword of Siegfried. The princess gave a tiny noise and looked at him like he was being weird. "What?" She squeaked at him as he glared at her. He sighed heavily as he balanced his weight on the slime stone beneath him. Wary of it breaking off. "What? Can I not speak to you whenever I feel like it?" He said swiftly. The pintsized princess shrugged. "You hardly give me the time of day when i try to talk to you. So why should I grant you the same?" She countered with a tiny huff turning her head. Saizo blushed slightly beneath his mask. All those times he wasn't prepared to speak with her. And she had always stood far too close for his comfort. Even trying to reach out and pet him. It was hard for him to not get flustered by this. "Because those other times I simply didn't wish to speak with you, Miká." He said a bit too harshly. Soon regretting those words. She looked hurt by what he just said. Well shit. He was screwing up already. "Well maybe I don't want to speak with you either!" she pouted. Which was cute and distressing. Why could he never speak kindly to her? He mentally scolded himself for doing such. "Look. I'll make it up to you alright? I have some time to kill. So... Do you want to spar or something?" He said trying to right the screw up he made earlier. The princess thought about it for a while. She looked at him cautiously. Like this was out of character for him to offer. But soon she smiled and nodded. "I'd like that! But I don't want to spar. Not today. I'm a bit drained..." She said. He gave her a nod of understanding. He couldn't help but smile slightly.

Saizo quickly jumped down off the statue and waited for the princess to follow suit. She gave a stretch as she scooted to jump off. Just as she was getting up to jump down. She slipped and fell off. Giving a frightened squeak of terror as she plummeted. She however didn't even get a chance to hit the ground. She slowly opened her eyes to look up at Saizo. Who had caught her. Holding her bridal style. He looked extremely annoyed and outraged at the same time. He was about to scold her for being so utterly careless and clumsy. But she spoke up first. "Aww thank you for catching me! You're so sweet!" She said giving a bright smile as she cuddled against him. His face went dark like his hair and he immediately let her go and turned away in a huff covering his the rest of his face. Miká was plopped onto the ground on her rear. She promtly stood up and stared after him. Now why did he do that? Dropping her like a sack of potatoes. She scurried after him wanting to know why he dropped her. As she caught up with him. He finally regained his composure. He gave her a sharp glare. "That was mean!" She said swatting at him. "You don't drop a lady like that after she compliments you!" She batted at him rather weakly. And it nearly made him bark a laugh. He held it back enough and gave a grunt. "Enough. There is no need to act like a child over something so trivial." He said sharply. She gave a cute pout that held his attention. "You're the one you dropped me! And All I did was give you a compliment..." She said looking upset at him. Damn it. Why did she have to look at him like that? It made him feel guilty. She then turned from him. "I don't feel like talking to you... You're a mean friend... If you even consider me your friend... I doubt you do anyway with how you act around me." She said suddenly and started to walk away from him. Now he felt worse. There was a pull in his chest that was almost painful. Of course he was her friend! He was just very bad at being friends with people. It was just how he was. Sadly... That and him being a ninja. His duties always came first before personal attatchments. Reason his past relationship had failed. His stubborn will, aggression, and inablity to consider anyone's feelings other than his master's. Recently however. His master's adopted sister has started to mean a lot to him. He was just as loyal to her as he was to Lord Ryoma. This feeling he had for her made him follow after her. "Wait... I didn't mean to be so...Rude..." He said with a heavy sigh. "How do I know you mean it?" The princess asked. He looks away gripping his scarf and shifting. His face starting to heat up. He hated feeling shy. However...

"What is going on Little Sister?" Saizo froze completely as Ryoma walked up. The Princess turned to the Prince. "Big Brother!" Miká scurried over to hug her adopted older brother. The prince hugged her back but seemed curious on just what was going on. "I'm sorry but did I interupt something, Miká?" He asked. Miká gives a bit of a pout. Saizo quickly drops down to kneel before His master. Showing his respect. "He is being mean to me again." She pouted. Ryoma sighed and shook his head. "Saizo... Surely I don't have to keep telling you to be nice to my sister." The prince said crossing his arms. "I apologised to her for my behavior." The ninja said. Miká huffed. "You did not! You did not say you were sorry!" Saizo didn't look up to see Ryoma pinch the bridge of his nose. "Look Saizo. I have had enough complaints from my sister for every time you are rude to her. If you can not stop speaking so harshly to her. Then I will command you to never speak with her or be near her outside the battlefield." He said making Saizo's heart sink. He remained looking at the ground. "I will however give one last chance. I will let Miká choose the task you must complete to absolve this misbehaviour." Ryoma Said looking to Miká. She seemed to be in thought. "I want him to spend the entire day with me! That includes spending the night. Mainly because Jakob has to see his son and won't be back tonight." She said. "Fair enough. Can I have a moment with my retainer?" Ryoma asked. Miká nodded and hurried away to another statue. Said statue held the regal visage of Ryoma. It stood in Line to Xander's. Ryoma's also held a stone version of his prized sword. This one, the Raijinto. While Miká was busy with the stone likeness. The real Ryoma walked over to Saizo.

"Stand. I wish to speak to you face to Face." The Prince said. Saizo stood to look up to his Master.

"As you wish, Milord." The Ninja was still trying to process what had just happened.

"You are to do what my sister requires of you. Without question. You will behave yourself."

"As you wish Master."

"And do not think of doing anything unsavory towards her."

"I would never do such a dishonorable thing!" The ninja said nearly shouting. His face a deep shade of red beneath his mask.

"Good. I trust you not to, Friend. Just do what you need, to make her happy."

"... Right. I will do as you ask."

"No matter what the request. You are to do it. My sister is pure of heart and intention."

"As you command, Lord Ryoma."

And with that Ryoma gives a nod and bids Saizo fairwell. Then Miká the same. Saizo turns from them and takes a deep breath. How was this even going to end? He never slept anywhere other than his home and Lord Ryoma's. To make matters worse. He had to play butler to her while her own retainer had the day off! He wasn't a butler, he was a ninja! Then again. He did run errand after errand for his Lord Ryoma. He gives a groan as he looks back at the tiny princess, fiddling with the fluffly faux tail she had. She looked at him and then turned to walk home. He reluctently followed. After all. Lord Ryoma ordered him to do as she commands. No matter what. Wonderful...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As he entered the house he sighed. Her home was rather inviting. It was wide and spacious with three floors. Truth is. It wasn't suprising to be in her home. Then be awed by the way it was set up. He already knew what all the rooms held. Him being untrusting of her since joining. He remembered when this house was originally just the kitchen, tea room, and bed room. He even seen the rooms when the second floor was built. And when the third was added. A library took up half of the second. Several rooms meant for her retainers were on the same floor. Flora, Felicia, Jacob, and Gunter stayed in the home. Though now only Jacob remains. The others moved out for their own reasons. He still couldn't beileve she would have an entire floor just for her. A walk in closet. And even her own private bath. Even if she still goes to the hot springs. Saizo looked around a bit. Noticing there was an extra three rooms on the first floor. One seemed to be a bed room. The other two were empty.

He walked over into the front living area and stood there. He wondered just what he was suppose to do now. The princess seemed to busy herself in the kitchen. Saizo once again sighed. Just what was he suppose to do? Just stand there like her butler and wait till he was called upon? The rest of the day will be dull. And he was itching to move about. He was to spend the rest of the day training vigorously. Then afterwords. A long quiet time to meditate. After all. He had his own house he wished to go to. It was simple. Nothing like this lavish setup of furniture. He prefered simple. Less distraction leading to better focus. His musing was disrupted by a crash in the kitchen. He quickly made his way over to investigate. Miká was shaking her hand. There was a broken tea pot on the floor with scalding hot water making steam upon it. "I never pegged you for a clutz." Saizo said dully. Miká looked at him then back at her hand. Mainly ignoring him. She looked deeply upset. Moving to grab a towel to clean up the mess. Saizo walked over to help her. She looked confused by this but paid no mind. "I assume you burnt yourself, no?" He asked as he picked up the peices. "I... grabbed it wrong again..." She admitted. Again? So she has dropped a teapot before? He went about throwing the peices away. "Jakob is going to have to buy another one... again..." She moved to the table and sat down. Saizo remained silent as he looked at her. "You done this before... Do you not know how to properly hold a teapot?" Saizo inquired. She looks to the side and nods. "I don't know how to make tea either... or food... I still can't prepare tea even after Jakob taught me..." She got up and started to leave out of the room. Saizo said nothing.

Miká went into the front room and laid on the couch. Still holding her hand. Saizo walked in to look at her. Standing silently. The princess sighed as she spoke up. "You know you don't really have to stay, Saizo. I know you don't want to be here with me." She said softly.

"I was ordered to remain here and do as you ask, by Lord Ryoma. I will not go against his command." Saizo responded.

"I said that for the task because I knew Ryoma would find it to be enough."

"Yes. It was enough for him to believe it would suffice. Ether way however. I will not leave until tomorrow when I am allowed."

"So punctual..." she whispered.

"What was that?"

"You're just like Jakob. You do whatever your master tells you. I told Jakob to spend the week with his son. He didn't like the idea of leaving me alone. But He did it because I ordered him to."

"..."

"..."

Miká shook out her hand again. Saizo counted that she shook it out five time already. She is trying not to. Her hand has a significant burn on it. He couldn't just stand there. He had to help. He walked around to kneel before her and reach into his pack. Grabbing her wrist after producing a small jar from his pack. She looked up at him in shock. He didn't touch anyone outside the battlefield. No matter what. He looked her hand over. Opening the jar with one hand then taking a bit medicince out of it. He put it on the burn and she gave a small yelp. The pain soon faded. He released her wrist and affixed the lid to the jar. Putting it away as he stood. "You said you didn't know how to make food, correct?" He asked looking down at her. She sat up and nodded. "Very well then. Sit here while I make you something." He promptly walked off into the kitchen. Miká got up and followed after him. He looked around the kitchen and noted that she had a large fride. It certainly wasn't something he would find in Hoshido. They normaly cooked enough food to be eaten with in that sitting. Meats and fish were salted for long storage. Nohr had large decortive cabinets that were kept cold by large blocks of ice with wood shavings in them. A fride, he heard them be called. Must be something in there that can be fixed.

Miká stared at him from the door. Watching him cook. She didn't know he could even do that. He seemed too focused on training to even know how to cook. At least that is what she thought. She inched her way into the kitchen. Watching Saizo closely. He wasn't doing anything special at all. He was making sushi. He finished it off and turned around to set it on the table. Miká looked at the sushi then at Saizo. "It isn't anything special." the ninja said lowly. Miká went over and began eating it. Mainly because she couldn't cook worth a damn. "Thank you." She smiled up at him. He turned away and looked off to nowhere in particular. "Hey Saizo. Could... Could I ask you to do something for me?" Her voice a bit timid. Seems she wasn't used to asking anyone but her own butler to do things for her. "Reason I am here, Miká." She nodded and got up. Going to her desk by the frontdoor. "I need you to deliver this letter to Charlotte and deliver this package to Kagero." She said holding the two objects out to him.

Saizo completely forgot that Miká was very close to that harlet and his ex. Charlotte already wished to gouge his eye out. Kagero was more easy to speak with. Even if they disagreed on many things. Well either way. it shouldn't be too arduous a task. He just needed to deliver to them. Not have a conversation with them. Though Kagero is going iquire about why he is running an errand for Miká. He didn't wish to tell her that he made Miká mad at him. Kagero would be most upset with him. She was close to Miká as she was to Orochi. Regardless. At least Saizo could speak with Kagero. He couldn't open his mouth around Charlotte without being snarky towards her. And She would be just as hateful to him.

He gave a heavy sigh. "Alright. I will deliver them poste haste." He said taking the the letter and parcel. "You probably know where to find Kagero. You do know where to find Charlotte, right?" The princess asked. Saizo simply nodded and quickly left. He was going to hurry with the delivery. After all. He wasn't going to slack off on anything. He was to serve as a temporary butler to her. Commanded by his Lord. And he was not going to lie to his master about helping the princess.

Shortly after Saizo left. Miká went back to eating. She was expecting someone to come by. It was already getting late outside when she finished eating. A knock came at the door. She hurried over to open it and smiled brightly up at her guest. Shura looked incredibly nervous. "I don't know how others would feel about you getting advice from me, but ok..." He said as he walked in. Miká grabbed his hand and pulled him further into the house. "Does it matter? I enjoy talking to you. And You're very smart." She said smiling at him. He blushed slightly. Walking upstairs with her.

"You... you don't have to compliment me, Lady Miká ..."

"I told you already. You can just call me, Miká."

"I'd rather be respectful... You are a princess."

"You're really sweet you know."

"I... I'm usually not... called that..."

"Why not? You really are."

"Yeah, well... given my reputation. I'm nothing more than common filth... I mean... I shouldn't even be here speaking with you. And I can think of a few people who would hate to see us being friendly like this..."

"I don't hate the idea of us being friends. And you're more than what your past makes you. I done told you this already, Shura."

"Still... It is hard to leave my past behind. ... Though... I like the idea of being friends with you, Milady."

"... Shura..."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you believe you shouldn't talk to me?"

"Because... I'm not worth the time... And you deserve better company. Better than me..."

"You're worth the time to me." She said as they entered her room.

"Well... You're wasting your time..."

"I don't think I am."

Miká held his hand tighter before let it go. Offering for him to sit down. He did as she motioned him to do. Sitting upon the floor before the fire place. Shura felt his heart flutter as he looked at the pintsized princess. She sat down across from him on the fluffly plush throw rug. She was always so very kind towards him. He was grateful for her kind and sweet nature. She made him feel welcome and at ease. He could really relax around her. Unlike her brother's and elder sisters. Her younger sisters made him nervous. Being around the small princess made him feel safe. He didn't have to worry about her trying to hurt him. He could trust her. Which was something he could never give back on the streets. But her. Dare he say he trusted her with his life? To him. He felt like he could do just that. But only with her. Sure he could fight along side others in the army. But he wasn't fully trusting of them. And he was sure they didn't trust him either. But the Princess did.

He let out a sigh as he spoke with her. She wished to know about his day. And he told her all he did for the day. He even started to tell her about a time when he was younger. The princess scooted closer to him. Her hands settling on his person. He paused for a moment. He had nearly flinch at her touch, but relaxed. He continued talking as one of her hands reached up to run through his hair. Her other hand settled on his arm. Shura didn't mind her petting anymore. In fact it was relaxing to him.

Meanwhile downstairs. Saizo comes back in. He gave a low growl. Dealing with Charlotte was a pain. Kagero even questioned him. Like he predicted she would. He told her that Lord Ryoma ordered him to serve Miká for the day. he left out the night part. Charlotte also grilled him. He told her the same thing but not as friendly as he did Kagero. That blonde broad wanted to slap him. Though she quickly calmed down as she read the letter. She seemed most delighted. Then turned to him and told him to tell Miká that she recieved the letter. Her words: "Tell my Darling Sweetie thank you! And I will be there as requested~ Now get out of my face you one-eyed bastard!" How can someone like the princess even have a spiteful woman for a friend? Either way. It didn't matter. Kagero was also delighted with her parcel. All she gave was thanks.

Now all Saizo had to do was get through the night. He went to the kitchen and saw that the princess had finished eating and left the dishes in the sink. He left out of the kitchen. His charge wasn't downstairs from the sound of it. He pulled out a small notebook from a secrect pokect on the inside of his vest. Writing something down before quickly flipping though the pages. "She should be in the library at this time." He said lowly as he put the book away. He began to make his way up the stairs to the second floor. As he went to the library door he paused. He stood still as he heard the princess laugh upstairs. This isn't right... He knows for sure her daily activities. Why was she in her room at this hour? She normally stayed up to read before heading to bed. He found it strange. His eye widened slightly when he heard someone else's voice. It was deep, clearly male. He didn't know why but he suddenly got angry. She never has any men beside her butler, Jakob, in the house at this hour of the night. Or has she started seeing someone since he was charged to leave on that mission. He was gone for a week's time in the astral plane. A month's time for him. After all when he came back, he went to talk to her while she sat upon that statue. He secrectly missed her.

He turned from the library door swiftly as his anger began to boil slowly into rage. He quietly but swiftly made his way to her door. He easily concealed his presence as he stood by her door. She always's leaves it partly open. The door opens into her room so this makes it easy to look in without being seen. He resists the urge to growl as he sees her laughing and petting her guest. He regonizes the man as the criminal adventurer known as Shura. He knew he shouldn't be jealous. The princess has a habit of petting everyone. But what didn't sit well with him was that Shura was over at an inappropriate time. He shouldn't be here at night. He glared darkly at the older man. Cursing him silently. He remained silent as he listened in on their conversation.

Shura paused his laughter as he felt a chill run down his spine. He could of sworn that someone was staring at him with the most maleviolent air ever. He shuddered and the princess pawwed at him. "Shura? Are you cold? I can get you a blanket." The princess said softly as she shifted in his lap. Having gotten there during him telling his story. He blushed looking down at her. "I... I'm just a bit paranoid... I honestly feel like we're being watched... M-maybe I should go." He said trying to mentally will her to move. She remained seated. He didn't want to touch her because he was affriad to. "You don't have to keep your guard up with me. I won't hurt you, you know." She said. Saizo however sure as hell would. He remained silent. Shura took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Still having the feeling of being watched. Though his thoughts were brought back to the princess who was petting him. He jumped slightly at where one of her hands suddenly rested. "Oi now! You need to move that hand. Now." He said with a heavy blush. Miká tilted her head and looked down. Her hand resting just below his belt. "Why? I'm not doing anything." She said looking back up at him. "Y-you just can't..." He said grabbing her hand out of embarrassment and moving it. He paused slightly as he took note how much smaller her hand was than his. Looking like a mere child's compared to his. Her skin was so soft compared his own. His fingers were callused due to weapon use. Her's weren't. It was easy to tell she wasn't adept in melee or distance weapons. Her magical sword didn't need her to put any power behind it. Even if she did carry a legendary weapon. She never fought with it. He shook his head and quickly moved her off his lap. Having just noticed that he was holding his breath and admiring her. He looked away blushing still. She just looked at him curiously.

At that point Saizo couldn't stand to look at the scene any longer. He slammed open the door with a heavy fist and walked in. Getting the older ninja to yelp and jump nearly into the fire-place. Miká looked over to Saizo. Frownly cutely at him. Mad that he scared Shura. Saizo ignored the look and stared dead at Shura. "I delievered both as you requested, Miká." He said with forced politeness. "Wonderful! Hey can you get us some snacks?" Miká asked sweetly. Shura just looked confused. He was on edge due to Saizo's presence. Saizo gave a growl. "I. Am. Not. Getting. Sweets." He growled darkly. The princess looked at him and pouted. "FIne. I'll just tell Ryoma your were difficult." Saizo paled then growled dangerously. She was a clever little minx.

"Crafty little bitch..." He said lowly.

"Did you say something, Saizo?"

"No... Though I will ask why he is here."

"I want him here. Is that a problem?"

"Yes. Jakob made it clear to everyone that no men are allowed here after this time."

"Jakob isn't here."

"I was charged to act as his replacement by Lord Ryoma. So I am going to enforce the same rule."

"No. Correction. Ryoma said you had to do what I say."

Saizo gave a vicous growl. He hated to admit that she was right. So He turned on his heel and left out. Lowly stringing curses along as he walked. As he left, the princess seemed saitified by the encounter. Though She did want Saizo to come back and be friends with Shura. Maybe she could get them both to stay. Her thoughts were disrupted by Shura. "I should go..." He said. Miká turned around and looked up at him with bright eyes. "No, please stay!" She pouted cutely. Shura just couldn't say no to her. Which was starting to become a problem in itself. He really couldn't say no. The cute face she made tugged at his heart far too strongly. He found himself wanting to do anything to make the tiny princess happy. Though his thoughts went back to that redheaded ninja boy. He seemed to be a bit older than the princess. Though Shrua was mainly concerned as to why that royal guard was charged to watch the princess. No, Miká said he was charged to do as she asked. That boy always seemed very punctual and to the point. He was blunt and hot headed to boot. His very presence made Shura uneasy. Given the fact he knew that particual ninja was untrusting to everyone until something truly ground shaking changed his mind. At least that is what Shura could gather.

His mind was brought back by the tiny princess pawing lightly at his side. Her eyes focused on his knife. He quickly moved his hand over it and turned. He didn't want her touching it. He got very jumpy when someone had a knife in their hand near him. Regardless of whose knife it was. Also. He just didn't want her touching his knife. That was one of the few things he had left of... well... His father. He shook his head and looked down at her. She was starting to fiddle with his boots. Shura looked a bit confused. Just what in the gods' names made this girl so handsy? "Can you stop? It is making me a bit uncomfortable, Princess." He said softly. The young princess backs up from him and just stares at him then looks to the door. "Where's Saizo? He should be back with snacks. We can even have him sleep with us." She said giving a smile as she walks over to the door. "W-wait. I ain't staying here tonight with you. I just came over to visit..." He said but then part of him didn't want to leave her alone with that hot-headed ninja. The princess looks over to him. "Can you stay over again, please?" She asked looking up at him. Shura honestly didn't want to leave her alone with the ninja. It made him a bit upset at the very idea. So much so that he abandoned the idea that him staying there was inappropraite. "Sure. Why not?" He said sitting down on a couch by the fire place. The princess smiled brightly.

Just at that time Saizo came in and dropped a tray of snacks onto the table and stepped back from it with a growl of disgust. He turned to glare at both Shura and the princess. Saizo seemed to glower at the other man. He didn't like the idea of the older man being there. Even more so giving his credentials as a shifty criminal. He couldn't be trusted. At all. In fact the man shouldn't even be here with the princess. Especially alone. He knew the princess wasn't physically capable of defending herself. He had to remain here to protect her. He saw as Shura leaned back and propped his feet up as if this was his home. Miká didn't seem to mind his mannerism. "Come on, Saizo. You can sit with us." She said patting the chair across from Shura. Saizo gave a low growl before walking over to sit upon the floor.

* * *

A/N This story is going to get crazier as it goes on .w.

So please R&R I wish to know how it goes.


End file.
